Dear Diary
by Carebear3
Summary: The events of Adrift I and speculation on Adrift II as told in Chloe's diary
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary:

Dear Diary:

May 23

I guess I sort of knew it wouldn't work out with Mic Brumby and Sarah. I tried to tell her from the beginning that Harm was the guy for her, but she just wouldn't listen. And now look where we are. Bud is in a state of shock. Harriet's trying to calm him down, but you can tell by the smile on her face that she's incredibly happy. I'm practically jumping up and down. Not that I don't feel bad for Mic.

Mic really wasn't terrible. I kind of liked him in fact. But I have to say that I'm glad for Harm more than I was for Mic and Sarah. I guess I should probably update you on exactly what has happened these last few weeks because I haven't been writing.

I guess it started after Sarah's engagement party. When we talked on the phone the next day, I asked her how it went. She hesitated when she answered that it was fine. So of course I knew something was going on. After a lot of hedging and begging on my part, she informed me that Harm had told her he loved her in other words, and that they had kissed. I was really excited; thinking that Sarah would break up with Mic before too long. I liked the guy when I first met him because he gave me a flower. But when Sarah told me she was marrying him, I was a little upset. 

But I figured, if Sarah is happy, then maybe I should try to like the guy. And then speed forward to the rehearsal dinner. I was kind of upset and acting like a brat (something I tend to do a lot.) Later, when the Admiral was giving everyone champagne, I asked for some too. He said in eight years.

That was not even funny. But then Mic said I dropped my napkin. I thought he was nuts. Then he gave me a drink of his. I guess I have to say that he was sort of nice then.

When Bud finally arrived and made his toast, I didn't think Bud was really talking about Mic, but more about Harm, because Harm is so much closer to Bud than Mic. That's when I felt a little bad for the guy.

And then Mic and I had a little talk. Only because Sarah told me to try and like him. I did talk to him, and it turns out we have a few things in common. But I still like Harm better.

Then we got the phone call and the Admiral told us Harm and Skates were missing at sea. I could tell everyone was really upset. I'm not sure who was worse, Sarah or Renee, Harm's girlfriend. If you ask me, the lady comes off sort of flaky and mean, but hey, who knows?

After they found Skates, Sarah got even more upset and started yelling at the captain. The Admiral told him it was okay and then Sarah left the room. I was sort of watching everybody's reactions from the corner. Mic followed Sarah while Renee sobbed and Harriet and Bud talked to each other.

About fifteen minutes later, Mic and Sarah came out, Sarah still crying and Mic looking even more upset than he had. (He doesn't really like Harm, so he wasn't that upset.) I was hoping Harm would be okay too. Sarah came over and hugged me tight and then she whispered into my ear that the wedding was off. Then she stood with Mic and they announced it to everyone else. 

Everybody looked really shocked, even more than they had about the message about Harm. Renee looked really upset, I'm guessing because the wedding was off. Then the phone rang again. The captain was telling us that the weather was dying down enough to go look for Harm again. He sent out people to look for him I guess, and that's all I know about his rescue.

Then the captain came back on air about a half an hour later, telling us that Harm had been found. Alive and well. Everybody started cheering and yelling. Sarah hugged me again. She was crying. When she brushed her hand over my eyes, I knew I must have started crying too. She looked so happy. That's when I realized that Harm had to be the one she still wanted. 

This evening, Sarah took me to visit Harm in the hospital. He looked really cold and pale, but he also looked extremely happy. I'm guessing it had something to do with the visit Sarah paid him last night that she stayed at the hospital all night.

I can't believe that she didn't think I would know how long she was gone. Of course I was up all night to see what was going on. Both of them looked really happy, with big smiles on their faces. I'm taking it to mean that they confessed and Harm's back in the big picture.

I'm pretty sure that there will be another wedding announcement in the future, as well as some little kids for me to play with and baby-sit. I can't wait for that part. But for right now, I'm happy that Sarah and Harm are happy. 

It's getting pretty late. I leave in another day, so I have to get some sleep. I'll write tomorrow after Sarah and Harm make the announcement that they're together. I know they will.

Goodnight Diary. Love,

Chloe


	2. May 25

Dear Diary:

Dear Diary:

May 25

I'm so excited! Sarah and Harm told everyone about them today. I mean, I knew it would happen. I'm thirteen, not three. I got to stay a few extra days because of what happened, so we went to Bud and Harriet's house. I was playing with little A.J. while Sarah, Harm, Harriet, Bud, and the Admiral were in their kitchen. Of course, I wasn't allowed in because it was adult talk, but I eavesdropped. 

Sarah did know I was there, but she didn't care. She told me that after we left their house. Anyway, little A.J. was getting his favorite ball, and so I stood by the kitchen door and listened. I heard Sarah and Harm tell them that they loved each other. It was so sweet. I felt so happy, I thought I would burst. The Admiral started to say something about their jobs, but little A.J. came back with his ball and asked me to play, so I couldn't hear the rest.

He started to get tired of playing with the ball a few minutes later, so we went to his bedroom and read some books. When Harriet came from the kitchen to put him down for his nap, I got to go turn on their TV, but I didn't watch it. I went back to the kitchen doorway.

By then they had stopped really talking about it, but I could see Sarah and Harm holding hands. It was almost dinnertime, so Sarah and Harm decided to leave. We went out for dinner, and they were both in really good moods. Harm joked with me the entire way, and Sarah sang along with the radio when our favorite song came on. (Ouch for my ears. Just kidding.) 

They let me have dessert at the restaurant too. It was a really fun evening. I hope they decide to get married, but I don't doubt that it will happen soon if the way they're acting is any indication.

Right now, I'm supposed to be going to sleep because my flight is scheduled for ten thirty tomorrow morning. But how can I sleep when I'm this excited? Harm left a while ago, but Sarah and I watched a movie and talked for a while. I love having her for a big sister. She's so great. I wish I lived nearer to her and Harm, especially now that they're together. But I'll settle for a visit every now and then.

I suppose I should get some sleep. But I'll write again soon, maybe tomorrow on the plane if I don't sleep the entire way. Goodnight.

Love,

Chloe


	3. May 30

Dear Diary: 

Dear Diary: 

May 30

We got out of school for the summer today. I'll miss my friends, but I'm happy that summer's here. I'm especially happy because even though I just saw Sarah, I get another visit soon. She promised and my dad already agreed. That is, if I behave up until the time I get to visit. Which I will.

I'm being allowed to visit over the fourth of July. Sarah, Harm, and I are going to a picnic together at Harriet and Bud's house. At least, that's the plan for now. They're letting me stay for two weeks. Dad thought it was too long, but Sarah convinced him that she really wanted to see me and have some time for just us girls. And she also said that it would take exactly two weeks for us to get in all the "girl time" we need. So dad's agreed. 

Harm said he'd take me up in his plane. It's the coolest thing. The plane is also called Sarah, after his grandmother. We're going to go in the afternoon the first few days I'm there. I'm already wishing it could be for longer, but I don't want to take too much time away from her and Harm. 

It's only been a week since they got together, but already I can see how close they are again. I talked on the phone with Sarah this afternoon. She called right after school so we could talk about my upcoming visit and to see how the last day of school was.

I've been thinking about the mentoring program that Sarah and I got to know each other through. I've heard they can use teenagers as well. I'm going to see if I can do that when I'm older. I want to do something for the other kids out there like Sarah has done for me.

Enough of this though. It's a Wednesday, but some of my friends invited me to go to the movies with them in celebration of being out of school. It's already eight o'clock, and the movie starts at eight thirty, so I better put this away. But I'll update in a few days.

Love,

Chloe


End file.
